


Bloodsoaked Emeralds

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Murder, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Voldemort finds a surprise when he pays the Boy Who Lived a visit.





	Bloodsoaked Emeralds

A pleased smile pulled at Voldemort's face as he stood before the bland house. _'So this is where Albus left his _saviour_. Ridiculous.'_ He turned to face the Death Eaters waiting at his heels, but rapidly turned back to the house as he felt the wards drop.

A figure, drenched in blood, stood before the open doorway. They raised their head to give Voldemort a cold smile, their famous scar and avada eyes the only thing confirming the boy's identity. "If you're here to kill me Tom, at least let me make a counteroffer now that Dumbasaboar isn't here to hear it." He paused, flicking a glance back inside, "I'd offer you my guardians, but they're, well..." a disturbing light shone from his eyes, as he let out a cackle Bellatrix would be proud of, "...a tad bit dismembered, I'm afraid."

Voldemort arched a brow as he heard a shocked intake of breath from Snape's direction, "You're not at all what I thought, are you?"

~Not even close.~


End file.
